Crossed
by FireWolf 16
Summary: What happens when a strange creature appears in Ponyville that can do anything fast I am horrible at summaries but just give the story a chance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dusk's POV

"Zacron ! I thought we were brothers!" I shouted.

"Only 'half brothers' but unfortunate for you to be a crossbreed because when I became ruler of my people it was decided that imperfections must be exterminated is law and crossbreeds are not perfection" he replied. He turned his head to the soldier nearest to him and said "kill him"

With that I threw a fire ball from my paws and hit he nearest tree distracting them long enough for me to fly away so I could fly as far as I could with an injured wing and after an hour fell from the sky into a bush and blacked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight's POV

I was reading a new book when Pinky Pie came in. "Hey Twilight did ya here there's somepony new in town today" she said "Where is he from" I asked "I don't know. I don't even know his name. But I do know that somepony found him on the edge of town badly injured! So I am going to drop this cake off at the hospital to make him feel better. "Oh can I come?" I asked. "Sure!"she said and we started walking to the hospital. On the way there we found Rainbow Dash lying on a cloud and asked her if she wanted to come also. "Well I guess it isn't like I have something better to do" she replied. When we got to the room he was in I knew what he was a Fire Wolf.

"Um what exactly is a Fire Wolf?" questioned Rainbow. "A Fire Wolf is a wolf with the power to do anything with fire and move at incredible speeds." I answered. "That sounds pretty cool !" said Rainbow. " Yes but most Fire Wolves are evil. " Well maybe he is a nice one because he has wings." said Pinky. "What ! thats impossible." I said. " No it isn't and I'm proof" said the wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dusk's POV

"Well then Fire Wolf woudn't mind explaining how he is possible" said a purple unicorn. I let out a breath of air and said " My mom was a Pagasis and my dad was a fire wolf and I am the result" " That is actually pretty simple" said the unicorn. "Oh my name is Dusk not 'Fire Wolf" I said. " Oh oh my name is Pinky Pie and that purple unicorn over there is my friend Twilight Sparkle and the rainbow pegasis over there is my other Friend Rainbow Dash; oh and I almost forgot here is a cake for you." said Pinky Pie. " You don't even know me." I said. " That dosen't mean I can't be nice" she said. "No one has ever done something like this for me" I said. " Why not?" asked Twilight. " Because my pack strove for perfection and I am cross-bred therefore not perfection and frowned upon by my pack. Then they decided to exterminate imperfections and I was on the top of the list and then you can tell what happened." "So you can fly, do anything with fire, run incredibly fast, and everything a normal wolf can? asked Rainbow Dash. " Yes" I replied. " That is so awesome !" said Rainbow Dash. "Thanks" I said.

Well it was nice meeting you all but I better get moving before they find me here and burn your town to the ground. Oh and thanks for the cake it was really good." The three of them turned to look at the clean dish. " How did you..." they all started. " Finish it so fast? I thought you knew since you mentioned it earlier but I can go to the moon and back in 1 minute and around the world in 30 seconds." I said. " Prove It go to the moon and back" said Rainbow Dash " My wing is broken" I said "Okay then go around the world in 30 seconds and take me so you don't cheat" she said " Well considering my wounds and you it would take probably a minute. How is a minute?" I asked. "Still impossible." she retorted. " Well okay then hop on" I said. With that she hopped on my back and we were back in a minute. " That was amazing" said Rainbow "i saw the whole world in a minute!" "Well I am glad I brought some joy here but I have to go." I said "But you are still injured... wait where did all your injuries go? This means that you heal fast too?" asked Twilight. " Yes and now I have to go." I said. "Wait maybe you can stay a little while?" said Pinky. Well do you have any mounds of dirt?" I asked


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the short Chapter but I had a lot of family over.**

Chapter 4

Dusk's POV

They all looked at me like I was crazy when I asked for a mound of dirt. " Sooooo? " I asked. "Well Apple Jack might have some dirt piles." said Twilight. So off we went over to their friend Apple Jack's farm apparently home of the best apples ever.

When we arrived Twilight told me to wait by a tree till she called. So I did and she eventually called me. "Woah you said nothing about him being a wolf!" "You wouldn't even know I'm here I only really need 3 hours of sleep and I won't eat anyone." "Well okay but you have to keep your word there." said Apple Jack. "You won't even see me here at night." I replied so I ran off into the middle of her field and found an open area and started digging for about half an hour when I had a good underground cavern I slept for a while i don't know how long but long enough to feel like a day past away when I climbed out all I could see was ashes for miles and miles. Then I woke up and ran outside and everything was still there. I took a deep breath knowing that my nightmare could come true if I didn't leave soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it isn't very lengthy I am not the best at making long chapters.**

Chapter 5

Dusk's POV

As I woke up again I felt the urge for food. So I dug myself out of the hole and ran to the outside of Ponyville and hunted for some food. When I was about to give up I heard a step. I quickly got up and moved toward it and saw it was a rabbit. It was small but I was willing to take anything. I quickly ran up and snatched it in my teeth. I was about to start chewing when I heard rustling . I looked over and saw a yellowish pony with a pink mane quivering clearly very frightened then she looked really angry and said to me, " PUT HIM DOWN!" I lowered my jaw and the rabbit fell to the ground and ran behind the pony. "Why were you about to eat this poor little rabbit" she asked. " Because I'm hungry" I answere.d " here. " she said. And she tossed me an apple. "Uh, thanks "I said and ran off. When I was a little closer to the town I decided to try and find out if Zacron's Scouts have come here yet so i sniffed the air for a bit and they probably would not come remotely close for a month or two. I needed to tell someone about the time they will come


End file.
